<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Answers by Tasyfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591201">Three Answers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa'>Tasyfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Scattered Handful [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Spoilers for S02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the teaser trailer composed of footage from the first three episodes of S02, there is a clip of Alex asking Michael a question. Here are three potential answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Scattered Handful [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the months since I saw the trailer online (it's a fan-captured phone video posted on Twitter), I've jotted down three answers to that question, each more angsty than the last, lol. But I don't have any intentions for these answers - they don't fit in anything I'm currently working on, and I don't want to begin anything heavy this close to the new season, so I'm simply letting them go and posting them as-is. </p><p><b>Setting the Scene</b><br/>In the clip, it's nighttime and Michael is sitting on the tailgate of his truck with a beer in his hand, with Alex standing directly opposite, facing him. There's just enough of Michael's reaction to the question to see he's teary-eyed.</p><p><b>The question:</b><br/>"If I had gotten out and left Roswell. And I asked you to come with me. Would you?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~* First Answer *~*~*</p>
</div>Michael couldn't stop the tears from falling. When he spoke, they were thick in his voice. "You ask as though I have free will. I don't, Alex; I haven't since the night Rosa died. And now, now I'm the only other living member of our species on this fucking planet." He looked down at the beer bottle in his hands, twisting it like it might provide alternative answers. "You are my family. I believe that. But Isobel was my family first."<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~* Second Answer *~*~*</p>
</div>"The one thing - the <i>only</i> thing I've ever wanted, Alex, my entire life, was a home. A-a-and, and, someone who cared about me enough to stay with me, there.<p>"In high school, you made me believe that might be possible. Then your father happened, and..." he scrubbed angrily over his face, as if that would erase the tear tracks. Quietly now, so low Alex had to strain to hear it, "That's when you started running. And now, after everything, you really think I'm going to believe you wanted me to run <i>with</i> you?" His laugh was harsh. "There's a reason you're posing a hypothetical, Alex. Fuck off back to the Air Force."</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~* Third Answer *~*~*</p>
</div>"You bastard," Michael spat, voice low and thick, heavy with tears. "Do you think I never thought about that? What I'd say if you'd asked me for real? What I would have done? How much I would have given up, for you?"<p>His laugh was harsh, bitterness seeping unchecked from the corners of what passed for a smile. "Now here you are, saying if. It isn't a question, Alex. It's a maybe kind of what if. There is no answer, because you’re not asking me a fucking question."</p><p>Michael swallowed hard, his stare unwavering. "You don't want the truth. You don't want to know that I would have burned the world down for you once, done anything and everything you might have asked of me. Because that's a what if too, now, Alex. If you had cared enough to ask for real. If you had cared enough to ever fucking stay."</p><p>Jumping down from the truck, Michael pushed the tailgate up into place and gave Alex a withering look. "If you have some actual questions, you know where to find me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Et fini]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>